Walkthrough:Zelda II: The Adventure of Link/Brambletalon
This page will be a walkthrough for ''Zelda II: The Adventure of Link. North Castle This is where you start every time you get a game over. There are two exits to the North Castle, both of which lead to the mainland. Mainland Outside the castle, you can see the moat. Don't try to go through it, because you won't be able to. Also, ignore the cave below the moat, it's all dark. In fact, all of these caves are dark, and the enemies are invisible. But don't worry, later on you'll get an item in Parapa Desert that will fix that. On the mainland, there are three kinds of encounters. I am referring to weak enemies, strong enemies, and fairies. Weak enemies are just the easier ones. If you don't feel like levelling up, just try to hit these if you have to. Then there's the strong enemies, which resemble Ganon. These are similar to the weak enemies, except that they have some stronger enemies. These would be good places to level up. Last there's the fairies, which obviously look like a fairy. These fairies will heal you to full health. ---- Southeastern Cliff I'm not sure if this remote cliff really has a name. I just call it the Southeastern Cliff. That's just me, you are free to call it what you want to call it. Doesn't seem like there's anything here, but actually ''is something here. Remember the remote city you saw before, but I told you not to go close to it? That's because the city is in ruins, and is swarming with dark blue Moas. The city of Kasuto was relocated to this cliff, but it is hidden. Kasuto can be uncovered by using the hammer in a specific spot. Once you uncover it, you may now enter the Hidden Town of Kasuto. Hidden Town of Kasuto This town is going the opposite directions of all the others, and there is only one exit. When you start out, talk to one of the elders in order to get the last magic upgrade. Later on make a second stop to get the SPELL magic. At the end of this town, use the SPELL to uncover a hidden building. Go inside to reach the Magic Key. ---- Cemetary II This is very different from King's Tomb. This place is swarming with Blue Moas, similar to the ones you can see in the deserted Kasuto. With the cross, you can see these Moas, just like in the Old Kasuto. At the end of the Cemetary is the Fourth Wall. The Fourth Wall This is very similar to the first Three Walls, but just like Old Kasuto and Cemetary II, it is swarming with invisible Moas. Other than that, it is pretty much the same as the other walls. At the other end of this wall is the the final road, known as the Valley of Death. Valley of Death This is it, the final road. Don't get too confident, rest assured you will struggle here. The Valley of Death, sometimes called the Path of Fire, is the only place of its kind. It is filled with lava flows, Blue Moas, and hidden caves. There is no other place in Hyrule like it. This road is unique from any other overworld road because it is marked by a dark red color, unlike any of the others. Red probably means heat, and this place is pretty heated, so I guess it makes pretty good sense that it was marked that way. Remember that palace you saw around the Nabooru area? This road is the path leading there. The palace is called the Great Palace, and it's where we've been trying to reach for most of the game. The Adventure of Link/Brambleton